In a method and device known from the document U.S. Pat. No. 4,683,654, an object is picked up by means of an underpressure generated in the suction tube. Then the object suspended from the suction tube owing to the underpressure is transported to a placement position above a mounting panel, after which the object is placed on the mounting panel. Such a method and device are used inter alia for placing electronic and/or electric components on a mounting panel which is provided with a printed wiring. The presence or absence of an object at the suction tube is monitored by means of the vibration transducer. If no object is present at the suction tube, a turbulent air flow is generated as a result of the underpressure provided in the suction tube. This air flow can be detected in a chamber connected to the suction tube by means of the vibration transducer which is constructed as a microphone.
In the known method, the vibration transducer is only suitable for presence detection of an object at the suction tube as a result of the comparatively great distance between the object and the vibration transducer, owing to which an effective detection of vibrations is possible only in the air flow.